


Gaia's Tears

by hallowedmaiden



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowedmaiden/pseuds/hallowedmaiden
Summary: A storm crashing together, powered by two restless souls burning for contact, stopping at nothing to get it, not even death. Sparrabeth. Set in AWE.





	1. Falling Rain

The world rained.

Warm pellets of crystalline drops fell from the deep void of black that shuttered two tied souls from what was beyond, the thirsty wet wood swallowing the rain up with each screaming descent it made, exploding in small cascades of fragmented water.

The sky was dark.

A faint smattering of bright stars peeked out from the billowing outlines of the clouds, as though they were hiding from an unknown evil. The moon sat perched in a corner all alone, beaming light through the inky atmosphere.

Swooping and swimming around the great fire-charred ship, a symphony of noises pierced the air, the crashing of waves against the hull, the creaking of the wood, the whispering of sails high above their heads, and the whistle of the wind that whipped around them.

The deck was a battleground then, a battle of wills close to being broken with a simple step forward or a simple step backward. It was an ultimatum, an ending, a beginning…

A joining.

Fated by the world, guided with a gentle hand in the timeline, twisting things here and there.

But the two of them would have found their way to each other anyway.

Anyone else, any other two, and a great splinter would have struck between them at the first raised voice, and the first lie...but not even death could keep their eyes searching for each other.

They searched for each other through the thick shroud of anger, despite a mess of confusion, and because nothing else in the world could handle them better than the other.

Made for each other, a sparrow and a swan, their hearts of one body, their minds of one thought, and their souls of one beauty.

The reaper himself had failed to separate them.

Now it was the world's turn.

The crack of a lightning strike lit up the hawk-like dark eyes, pinning her frozen and silent with their intense gaze, storm and writhing desire pouring out of them. Something else too, something...pure, a beautifully harsh sparkle shattered with the falling rain.

A step back, water squishing in her boot, her hair sticking to her shirt, while her shirt stuck to everywhere...she took large gulps of air when her throat allowed it, the warmth of it rushing into her lungs, and then back out...and a step forward, his body moving with the grace of sensuality, dark and smooth, his face a hypnotizing canvas of bronze skin and an expression that made her feel like prey.

She'd been so _close_ to that face not so long ago, forced to stand and watch as the crushing weight of what she had just done filled him with shock, and her with the desire to see her life end where she stood, her fingers parting with the hard metal of the manacle that had secured his wrist to the main mast... _the only way_ , she had whispered, a paltry excuse.

Never had she felt such a monstrous poison within her, never had she felt so _dirty_ , not when she was covered in sweat, not when she was covered in sea grime...and after, something gripped the cavity of her chest, her heart, with a constriction that had been stealing the life from her with every passing second.

It was as though her soul had taken leave of her, sinking away with him and his ship, and his heart...his beautiful eyes, hands...never to be returned to her again, because of _her_.

Her lips still tingled from that damning kiss, a kiss that was shared with fire and heat...something thick and forceful had grown between them, a desire so strong it almost didn't matter that they were both facing death, it had filled her body, her heart, mind, invaded until she could think of nothing else but _him_.

Even after they had escaped, even while she had isolated herself in every dark corner she could find, even in her dreams, and with everything happening around her, every movement of every person, every conversation...all of those memories faded away when she saw his face again…

She would never forget the absence of _Jack_ in them that day...they'd looked inhuman, cold, as though his soul had not only left, but _died_.

 _Until_ he had locked eyes with her.

Jack Sparrow had looked at her with the gaze of a man that had remembered his heart was beating.

A shock, a look of relief, and then, a look of confusion, anger, hurt, all battling to stay on the surface.

Her own anger had consumed her for a long two months without him, anger at the world for letting her leave the only man she loved to die, anger at herself for realizing she loved him too late, and anger at Jack for making her fall in love with him...and the absolute devastation that nothing was ever going to be the same for them...no more teasing, no more heated arguments, snappy words or looks of barely hidden _wanting._

Then she had discovered something that sent her all asunder, that made her north _south_ , her west _east_ , her up _down_ , and her heart _soar_ with hope, a small flame amidst all of the tears.

He didn't hate her.

But as with all things involving Jack Sparrow, she barely knew what he _did_ feel for her, because knowing anything about what was going on inside his head...it was _folly_.

So she waited.

Bid her time, let him have his space, let him stay where he wanted to stay...slowly he acknowledged her...but that was all he did.

Gave her orders, treated her... _like a person_. Just another person that happened to be on his ship.

It was torture, and she felt empty. She wanted everything from him, wanted to be let back in, wanted to...wanted him to _see her_ again, _needed_ him to look at her like he used to...like she was better than even the most golden jewel encrusted treasure.

Something was going to happen, she knew... _what_ , she didn't know, but it was growing, building, gaining strength with each breath the other took...and soon, it was going to explode.

Taking another step back, and him a step forward, this monster between them of terrifying need was threatening to consume them both, and they were both going to happily let it.

 _You need to tell him_.

A voice in her head, small and quiet, pleaded at her to listen, but she could barely hear it, drowned out from the writhing excitement buzzing in her body.

Her throat worked, tightened...her heart was throwing itself against her chest begging her to end this sweet misery... _tell him_.

Then that claw of pain found its way home again into her, sending a cold chill through her skin.

 _You can't_. _You can't tell him_.

Don't deserve it, _don't deserve it_ , she told herself, whispered back at the voice cowering now in a dark corner of her own mind, like she had cowered away from everyone in his absence...her _pirate's_ absence.

Rainwater dripped into her eyes, blinding her for a moment, and then passed down to fall against her cheek, making a path onto her chin, disappearing down into the faded white cloth of her soaked shirt.

She knew he could see everything...the faint outline of her nipples, the pointed peak, the taut line of her stomach, the slight curve of her breasts...and she knew he was looking, just like she was mesmerized by the fullness of his lips, the sinfulness of the dark neat beard adorning his face...those high cheekbones, fading down into a strong jawline...the power those lips had held over her as they had slanted over her own, tasting her, sharing his soul with her...pouring himself into her with every delicate stroke of his tongue against hers.

The world had let her eat from the apple, had let her take a journey into sweet madness, into a dangerous rapture, only to make her tear her heart out and leave it bleeding and broken on the deck of the Pearl in front of him, too ashamed of herself to try and pick it up, because the only person she could think of offering it to for mending…she had just killed.

Fantasizing and wondering...the vividness of his lips on her skin, his hands on her, fingers _within_ her, then other parts within her, his body moving against hers, her dreams were so _real_ sometimes, even when she would allow herself to slip into a world not of this one, sitting on deck staring at the ocean, and suddenly she would be lifted away to a place where only the two of them existed, a terrible dream, yet a beautiful dream…

It was nothing like the real thing, nothing like the warmth of his body against hers, the screaming knowledge that it was _Jack_ , her pirate, her infuriating _problem_ , pressed against her, his scratchy jacket rubbing against her fingers and his kiss making her burn for more of him.

She was burning now.

The warmth of the rain made her feel fevered, restless, out of her damn mind...and she didn't care, didn't care if a monster wave took them both, if only she could have him this once, and she knew this was the only way...this jarring tumultuous storm rushing around both of them and drawing them together within its ferocity.

Another step forward, another step back...time had slowed down, a crawl meant to draw every last drop of slithering anticipation through her veins to mingle with the heat coming from his eyes as he kept dragging them up and down her body.

 _Tell him_ , the feeble voice pleaded again, but she knocked it away, telling herself that this was how it had to be, this was the only way...it was going to happen here and now, in the pouring rain and the darkness...and there was nothing that either of them could do to stop it.

 _The world would fail too_.

She just hoped that they wouldn't after it was all done.


	2. I Am Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! This is a brief explanation of the events that precede Chapter 1.

_Swimming through dull stretches of time...five minutes, five seconds, a day, she could hardly tell anymore, forgetting herself, feeling every layer of memory and the memory of every smile leak away._

_The ship swayed her back and forth, rubbing her back against the wood of the wall behind her...left then right, then left again...the thickness in her chest stayed in place, a solid mass of disease and poison festering, making her throat dry, her lips cracked...she didn't even know if she was alive anymore._

_She didn't know if she_ wanted _to be alive anymore._

_Wanted the cold wind, the cold icy water below the ship to take her, draw her down into its depths and never let her go...imprisoned there under the crushing weight of the ocean and her own soul. Wanted the life clinging on inside of her to fade, to fizzle out…_

_...just let me go, she had pleaded, over and over...but something was keeping her around._

_It was cruel, and she deserved it._

_Everything was so gray, so colorless, the blue of the water was dead, the pallid of her skin...an almost translucent sick looking shade...maybe she had already drowned, and just didn't…_

_Before, when she still remembered how to feel, it had been...hell. Her heart...she had betrayed it, and it spent every waking moment trying to splinter, trying to escape the vessel that was killing it. Her bones were cracking, turning to brittle lumps in her body...but it was the burning, the firestorm of self-hatred eating her brain that made her want to die._

_Self-hatred at engineering a sprawling expanse of time...without him._

* * *

_Ruby-red blood, full of life, drained from the slice on her hand, mixing with the moisture on the ground. It was shocking, seeing part of her slither away._

_Her body jerked with nerves. A breath suspended itself in her lungs._

_She stared into the endless expanse of darkness until her eyes forgot they were meant to be seeing something._

_Work. Please work._

_Then, the vile place answered her call...her sacrifice, and a cell grew out of the ground with a great groan, iron bars reaching to the low ceiling, a strange light without a source shining on the lone figure in the corner._

_Immediately, painful tears flooded her eyes, and she squeezed them shut, trying in vain to turn back time._

_He wasn't supposed to look like that._

_Broken, slumped against the bars...like a man that had given up._

_His face was dirty, patches of soot and grime covering up the beauty of his cheekbones...the kohl had smeared into harsh lines streaking away from his eyes...his lips were dry and cracked…_

_With a sound that would ring in her ears until she emerged from his prison, the cell door unlocked and swung open just enough for her to slip in._

_But she stayed frozen, unable to will her legs to move._

_The tension in her body was starting to burn by the time the most heartbreaking sound she would ever hear floated out of the cell._

" _...That door 'snt going to stay open f'rever…"_

_At first she didn't even realize it came from him...the voice was so quiet and small…a hoarse whisper._

_And as soon as fresh tears chased away the old ones, the door started to creak shut, and energy shot into her unresponsive limbs. She raced forward and wrapped her entire body around the door._

_It stopped._

_Once she was satisfied that it was going to stay put, she turned and forced herself to look at him, closer now, and that much harder to believe. She was kneeling next to him before she even realized she had moved, brushing some of the stray hair from his face._

_He halfheartedly flinched away from her, and a painful clenching invaded her chest._

" _...Jack…"_

_Hesitantly, she reached down and threaded her fingers through his. "Jack, we have to go."_

_He didn't say anything for a long moment...then his shoulders jerked up in a dismissive shrug._

" _Why?" he asked, still not opening his eyes._

_How in the hell was she supposed to even begin answering that?_

_All at once the notion occurred to her that after all of the pain, the suffering, the longing...now that she was here, she was still going to leave without him._

_No._

_Wrapping her hand around his tightly, she leaned forward to touch his face with her forehead._

" _Jack...hate me, fine, but please don't ask me to leave without you."_

_A small cough made his throat convulse, and she squeezed his hand tighter._

" _Why?" he said again. "You put me here."_

_This time her throat convulsed with a sudden lurching sound of protest. "I know."_

_He didn't say anything._

_Her other hand came up to cup the right side of his face, and in a fleeting moment of hope, she pressed her lips to his cheek. "I'm sorry."_

_Silence...but then, a small returned squeeze of her hand._

" _Please come with me," she pleaded again. "I need you," tumbled out of her mouth, a quiet declaration._

_Relief flooded her when he nodded once, and started to rise, her rising with him._

_Yes._

_Once they were both standing, she hesitantly stepped forward and slid her arms around him, just wanting to be close to him._

" _I_ am _sorry," she whispered into his dirty shirt._

_After a moment, she felt his fingers in her hair, gently threading through it._

" _I know."_

_Then he pushed her away, the moment gone like it had never been there...and his eyes…_

_Jack was barely there, a thin thread hanging on under layers of death and pain._

_It was terrifying._

* * *

_She sat in her bed with her legs drawn up to her chest, idly fingering the scar on her palm, remembering the stinging pain, and knowing that it was_ nothing _compared to the pain she felt now._

_The longing, it burned her skin...she longed for him...his voice, his smile, his sparkling eyes...his presence…_

_...but he hadn't really spoken to her in three days. Gave her orders like any other crew member, but..._

_She wasn't sure what she had expected...but it was more than that._

_Give him space, she had told herself...was still telling herself, but a nagging voice inside her head was telling her that he was done._

_Done with her before he even started._

_That kiss was all she had, just before she had driven a giant wedge between anything that could have been between them._

_And if she didn't have more, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would waste away, turning into a shell of Elizabeth Swann._

_She needed him like she needed air to breathe, like she needed a beating heart…_

* * *

_Slowly, she crept out of her cabin._

_Rain was pounding onto the ship, onto the deck, sheets of it sent down from the black sky._

_It soaked through her hair, making it stick to her face, soaked through her clothes until they were a second skin, but she didn't notice any of it._

_She only noticed the dark figure standing at the railing, clad in his full uniform, sans the hat. His gaze seemed locked on the churning waves of the sea._

_Until he noticed her._

_The moment his eyes locked with hers, she stopped breathing._

_Her mouth formed his name, but no sound came out._

_Every beat of her heart pounded in her ears. He looked alive._

_And he looked hungry._


	3. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 3. The cliffhanger might be mean...but oh well. I promise the wait won't be long. Read and review!

She inhaled the wet air, the coolness settling inside of her mouth.

It was the present. Nothing before mattered, nothing after mattered.

Only now.

Only this moment.

The breath sank into her lungs and stayed there, burning, _frozen_.

Water washed down her face, dangling off her jawline before plummeting to the deck of the ship. It settled on her eyelashes, flung high as she watched him, it soaked into her hair, droplets were running down her legs, and waterfalls of warmth cascaded from her fingertips.

She was watching him, and he was watching her, as though they were trying to melt the other with the heat of their gaze.

 _They were alone_.

Her and sin.

Sin and the devil.

The devil and the murderess.

The murderess and the murdered.

The murdered and his murderess.

Predator and prey.

Liar and pirate.

Man and woman.

Him and _her_.

Her and Jack.

His eyes were jet black now, carving a path over every wet inch of her shivering breath he took made his chest rise...every swallow made his Adam's apple convulse in his neck…

...and fear was strangling her insides...there was no going back now, no turning around, _nothing_ she could do. This was what she wanted, what she _needed_...penance.

Punishment.

His tongue peeked out to swipe over his lips, and he took a step forward, then another, and she took a step backward, her back hitting the main mast.

 _This was it_.

She found herself nodding, uneven jerks of her head...her hand stretched out to him, the long white columns of her fingers looking like the hand of a skeleton, beckoning someone to their ruin.

But she wasn't there to ruin him.

He was there to ruin her.

A few more steps forward, and then he was standing right in front of her, close enough for her to watch every individual drop of rain traveling down his chest to disappear under his shirt. Close enough to see how long his eyelashes were, how full the curve of his lips were...the golden color of his skin shining with rain…the tangled mass of wet black hair, the darkened color of his red bandana, the glistening trinkets, and the dark _fire_ in his eyes.

 _Tell him_.

But nothing climbed out of her throat, her voice stayed dead in her mouth, and her eyes only stared at him, watching him inch closer until his hard body was pressing her against the mast.

Her heart shook with each impact against her rib cage.

She held her breath as his hand came up to delicately touch her face, sliding a little with the slickness of her skin. That first touch, the roughness of his fingertips...the warmth, it grounded the storm within her, gave her a conductor to pour all of her energy into, and she pushed her cheek into his hand, _desperate_ for him.

This was _madness_ , standing in a downpour only three days after she had rescued a dead man, a dead man that she had murdered in this very spot, the spot that was going to be christened with the loss of her innocence, the fire of their union, and the finality of her deliverance.

It was the sweetest kind of madness.

And it was the price she had to pay.

Within that swirling hysteria of heavy guilt and self-loathing, she also felt the feeble pulse of _love_.

She loved him.

_Needed him more than she needed life._

Even if it cost her her life.

Nothing would ever be the same after this.

With a labored inhale, her lips parted and mouthed his name without a sound, her next attempt muffled by a gentle brush of his lips against hers, a feather-light touch...but it ignited something in her, and she was suddenly _burning_.

He brushed her lips again, his hot breath mixing with the coolness of her skin, her eyes slipped closed, and she tilted her head a little until his mouth was slanted across hers, the most delicious sensation she had ever felt...the life of him behind those sinful lips, feeding her as though she was starving for him.

His hand came up to cup her face again, and she became unaware of the rain coming down harder, unaware of her breath being stolen, unaware of existence...the caress of his lips on hers was the only thing she could feel.

For a second he pulled away a hair's breadth, and she tried to gasp his name out, but he swallowed her attempt and used the vantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue inside, deepening the kiss...exploring her until she was weak in the knees, until she couldn't _think_.

With shaking hands, she pushed his coat off, letting it fall to the deck, slid them down the expanse of his wet shirt to battle with his belt buckles, brushing against the hard bulge contained behind them... _she faltered_ , tried to swallow only for her throat to get stuck...until she felt the touch of his hands with hers, deftly undoing the buckles until they slipped free, both belts falling to land on top of his coat.

He unwound the scarf from his waist before she could even try and was pressing her back against the mast with his mouth fastened to hers, making her feel dizzy, the heat from his body chasing away the monsters inside of her.

Then his fingers were under her shirt, sliding along her sides, climbing up the ladder of her ribs, and then curving around her breasts, his thumbs immediately teasing her nipples into hard peaks.

She groaned into his mouth, and unconsciously ground her hips into his.

Something snapped within him, and he fused his body to hers, the muscle of his hips pinning her to the mast, his wet shirt slipping against her, the golden skin of his chest revealed and then hidden, a frustrating wave revealing and then swallowing a beach.

And then she was tilting her hips to feel him, the hard line of his arousal branding her, a glorious heat coming off of him, fiery and burning her, the excitement licking at her, promising a frightening release.

They started to dance, him sliding every rigid thick inch of himself against her quivering core, and her responding at the top of his thrust, pushing back at him herself in hopes to have that sweet contact with her throbbing zenith of pleasure, screaming for more of his touch.

Something was fumbling at her buttons, scrambling to remove the barrier of her breeches...yes, Jack, _rescue me_. The next second, they were being pushed down her wet hips, her wet legs, catching on her knees for a moment, then landing on the rain-soaked deck with a quiet slap.

His mouth was back on hers with a vengeance, the pads of his fingers making an immediate descent into the wild lands between her legs, seeking out her pearl and finding it, driving her into a symphony of delirious pleasure. His skin was so rough against hers, but so delicious, making mad circles around her slippery flesh.

Then he snatched his hand away and was scrabbling at his own breeches, ripping the ties free only to shove them down without a second thought, denying her nothing more than a glimpse of his glorious body before he was merging them together again...she could no longer differentiate which of them was the devil or the angel, which of them was the hunted or the hunting...she only knew that he was thawing the ice that had encased her soul in his absence.

A savage pounding was threatening to tear her chest open... _tell him, before it's too late._

_But it was already too late._

For just a moment, she looked into his face, watching the rain fall down it, watching his lips quiver, swollen from their kisses, watching the blazing fire in his eyes...then his lips were melting her again, and he was lifting her, her legs coming around his body with ease, but her nerves were on the verge of collapse.

Everything coalesced to the moment when she felt his swollen tip pressed against her entrance, a flash of a moment that was gone, her only chance for giving him permission passing with a quick jerking motion of her head...then everything split open.

 _Couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe_...dug her fingernails into his back... _you're not dying, don't die_ , but oh, _it hurt_ , a searing torment of invasion...her body felt like it was being impaled on something not meant for it...every muscle was seized, her teeth were digging into her bottom lip, and her eyes were squeezed shut. She stopped hearing the rain, stopped hearing the waves crashing against the hull of the ship... _stopped hearing anything but pain_.

Then a far-away call of her name, a whisper, strained and scared, lips against her wet neck…

" _Lizzie, Lizzie…_ " he was saying, his hands holding her sides, and she dimly registered how frozen he was, how...still he was being, paralyzed.

The taste of salt washed into her mouth, mixing with the iron taste of blood from her lip...and she let the tears fall, too obliterated to care about them.

His head was shaking, jerking motions that made his chin braids rub against her shoulder...a harsh " _why didn't you bloody tell me_ " from him, half muffled from his lips pressed against her collarbone...then he was shifting, and even through the pain she could feel the loss of him starting.

 _No_.

" _No_ ," she croaked. " _No, don't go…_ "

In desperation, she tightening her legs around him and pushed him back to her with hands on his back, hearing his "dammit, you're hurting"...shaking her head…" _I don't care,"_ she tried to say through the rain water and tears and blood, _please stay._

After a long moment, suspended there like a dream stuck in between wakefulness and sleep, he returned to her, his full length pressed back inside of her once again, and even that small movement made fire explode inside. She cried out against his neck, and he tensed, started whispering nonsensical things, _murmurs_ , into her ear, soothing her. His touch returned on her nub, a gentle massage this time…

...she let her forehead rest on his shoulder, distracted herself with his hair, fingering the ropy dreads and twirling the loose strands around her fingertips, focusing on the delicate pleasure he was feeding her.

Slowly, the discomfort started to fade, turning into a dull pressure, the tremors in her hands reduced to a tingle...she was stretching, being molded around him…

...being _made_.

Forged.

Walking her fingers down his back, she arrived at the hem of his shirt, and started raising it, skating across the expanse of his back...for a moment he raised his arms enough for her to slide it off and then stepped closer again…

Her wet curls rubbed against his now exposed skin, mingling with his own sparse curls, her thighs caressed the juncture of his hips and legs, and she traced the raised lines of his scars, rising high from his lower back to his shoulder blades…

"I want to see your face," drifted out of her open lips of its own accord, and he pulled back, aligning his eyes with hers…

... _the softness in them struck her like a bullet_ , he was so open, so raw...so _beautiful_. His hand came up to wipe away the rain water from her face, trail his finger down her cheekbone, just before he tilted his head forward to take her lips in a tender kiss…

A small shift below, and her body was suddenly _awake_ , alive, making the connection that the beautiful face, the soft lips making magic against hers belonged to the same body as the hot hard length filling her below, she did feel so _full_ , taken, _claimed._

His thumb pressed a little harder against her pearl, and she inhaled, arching towards him.

" _Better_?" he whispered, his voice an embrace of vulnerability, so soft, softer than velvet.

Exhaling, she tried clenching the muscles below, flexing them around him, finding that it was a challenge with how much room was being taken up, noting his small hiss and his hand faltering.

"... _Yes_ ," she decided, it was _better_.

Better than better.

Even though the rain poured, the sky, _dark_ , she was feeling the brightest light around her, within her, and she was _flying,_ soaring into something she couldn't name. " _Please_ ," she heard him murmur.

But she was in her own world just then, taking her hand off his back to reach down, to _feel_ for herself how he was buried inside of her, and he _was_ , to the hilt.

In a flash of mischief, she circled both hands around to his arse, and gave him the tiniest squeeze, whispering a returned " _please_ " at him.

Her skin broke out in goosebumps when she felt the entire length of him slide against her as he withdrew, and lingered for just a second, before pushing back in, his exhale mingling with her exhale, her back sliding up the mast, and his hand reaching behind her to grip the wood at the moan that spilled out of her lips when he was fully sheathed again.

"Oh _god_ ," he moaned back, laying his forehead on hers, and like an insatiable man starved, he withdrew, and thrust again. Her eyes drifted closed, a breath lodged in her throat, and all she could do was whimper at the divine satisfaction of finally _having him_.

Another thrust, and she pushed on his arse at the very top of it, desperate for _more_. With his mouth feeding from her, from her _soul_ , like he always did, he started to make love to her.

Every movement of his body, every stroke of his cock drove her higher, and he moved so she could _feel_ him, as though he needed her to know he was there, needed her to be _consumed_.

The rain came down harder, and he drove her up the mast with a hard thrust, a harsh hot moan torn from his lips, remaining still for a moment, before they both toppled over the point of no return, her cry of " _don't stop_ " crisscrossing with his growled " _fuck_ ", and then he was fucking her.

His hips struck hers with every desperate movement, her form shaking with the impact, cries spilling from her lips, growls from his, his mouth kissing across her throat, her jaw, her cheek, before taking her mouth again, a hand gripping her hip.

Something was coming, filling her veins, and she didn't know if it was going to kill her or set her free, or _both_.


End file.
